The inventive concept relates generally to memory devices, and more particularly, to resistive memory devices and methods of operating same.
Continuing demand for memory devices providing high data storage capacity and low power consumption drives research into next-generation, nonvolatile memory devices. It is desired that next-generation memory devices have the high memory cell integration density of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), the nonvolatile data storage capabilities of flash memory, and the high data access speed of static RAM (SRAM). Next-generation memory devices include, for example, the phase-change RAM (PRAM), Nano-floating-gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and resistive RAM (RRAM).